Well Known Figures in the Community
Game Developers Kamau is a British RM2K user who is famous for creating Legion Saga (series) and being a badass ska punk. Left the community due to lack of free time and the high expectations of other users, and growing a mohawk. Founded RPG Palace and RPG Town, a once flourishing community that lost its core member base due to bitching between the 'Townies', some of whom wanted the site to be more RM based, others ( >) ) letting their egos get in the way by thinking they were the voice of the members, essentially ruining the community. Games *Legion Saga *Legion Saga II *Legion Saga III Unfinished Games *Legion Saga R *Curse of Silence Fangames * Legion Saga Ace * Legion Saga DX Other Works * Dungeon Deathball * Ghost Grab 3000 * Switch and Shoot Lun Calsari Lun Calsari has made several games and is the author and creator of The Way Series Website http://www.crestfallen.us Completed Games The Way Crestfallen Shadows of Adam Lysander86 Lysander86 is one of the most well known RPG developers in the community. He has made many of the "classic" rm2k games. Also notable is that he is married. He describes his wife as "beautiful and perfect." She often beta-tests Lysander's games. Lysander86 has made the following games: *A Blurred Line *The Blue Contestant *The Book of Three *The Frozen World Others Don Miguel A Russian student who translated RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 95 into English and began to distribute it illegally. When ASCII discovered he was distributing the programs illegally, he was threatened with legal action and ordered to take down his download links. He did as he was asked but by that time the translated program was already gaining popularity and people began distributing it independent of Mr. Miguel. Fearing more legal troubles he discouraged its use and distribution but to no avail. He has since retired from the RPG Maker community. He released a sample game with his rm2k download, called Don Miguel's Sample Game. Don is responsible for the "Language" Donglish, a portmanteu of Don (from the name Don Miguel) and English. It describes the poor translation of RPG Maker 2000 into English by said Don Miguel, similar to how "Engrish" describes poor translation from other u. For example, winning a battle results in the message "YOU WON A COMBAT" appearing as a victory message, and an item called "Safe Tea Boots" is included in the default game. Games Don Miguel's Sample Game Tenkai Star A RPG Maker user since the 1990s. He was friends with Don Miguel in his personal chat room in the 1990s and helped with the software's alternative development. Once Tenkai learned what was going on with the distribution of the software he immediately left the group with Don Miguel, Don getting a cease and desist letter later on from ASCII. Tenkai has been secretly moving in and out of the RPG Maker series for over 20 years under fake names and he has never been public with a nickname until now. Tenkai was also one of the first programmers for several other RPG Maker engines, creating the prototypes for several of the plugins under what was previously fake names. The anount he has done is uncertain. He currently administrates and founded The Pixel Game Makers, the community for Pixel Game Maker MV, another software developed by KADOKAWA similar to RPG Maker. He often goes by the title, "final secret boss", to suit his history and personality in the RPG Maker series. RPG Advocate Translated RPG Maker 2003 into English. Also created the Phylomortis games. He was recently involved in a dispute with creator of FF: Time and Again, Azrael, over the hosting of Final Fantasy IV graphics, ripped by Azrael, on his RPG Maker site, Phylomortis. Resource Artists Mack and Blue Made some of the most popular chipsets and charsets available to the community. Roco A female graphics artist who contributed many charsets and facesets to the community. She later left feeling that people hadn't been giving her enough credit for her works, and stopped creating them. Facesets Roco is probably most famous for her facesets. Among these are remakes of the RTP facesets, facesets of various Mack and Blue characters, and even some original facesets. Her facesets were praised because of their high quality. She was also one of the first graphics artists to create multiple expressions for facesets, a trend that continued in the many fan-edits of her graphics. Colour edits of her facesets are also relatively common. Website Figures Category:Developers